


Drogowskazy bez dróg

by juana_a



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arthurian, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>najgorszą rzeczą na świecie jest wiedzieć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drogowskazy bez dróg

**Author's Note:**

> tekst napisany na fikaton 6 na [multifandom_pl](http://www.livejournal.com/users/multifandom_pl/)
> 
> spoilery: jeden miniaturowy do 1x12, motyw, który powtarza się przez większość sezonu, poza tym, żadnych konkretnych do akcji

  


I've seen the bridge and the bridge is long

 

Najgorszą rzeczą na świecie jest wiedzieć.

Nie, ile jest dwa plus dwa, kiedy należy zasiać pszenicę, czy ziemia jest płaska, czy okrągła, jak przekonują niektórzy heretycy, nie, to tylko zwykła, naukowa wiedza, która nikomu nie przeszkadza. Najgorzej jest obudzić się rano z koszmarnego snu i wiedzieć, że jutro, pojutrze, za tydzień, miesiąc, rok sen się spełni, bo nie będzie miała odwagi powiedzieć, że _wie_. A nawet jeśli, i tak nikt jej nie uwierzy.

Czasami sny nie są koszmarne. Czasami jest w nich cisza i mgła, jedyne, co zapamięta z tego dnia, mgła przesiąka ciszę, a gdzieś tam, w górze, ponad mgłą i ciszą, świeci słońce, a jego zimne promienie ślizgają się po jej skórze. Drży. Słyszy kroki, ciężkie, zmęczone kroki, które przerywają ciszę, przedzierają się przez mgłę, ciepły dotyk dużej, szorstkiej dłoni na jej drobnych palcach, szept i obietnica, której nikt nie będzie w stanie dotrzymać.

— Od tej chwili Camelot jest twoim domem — mówi król i obiecuje, że będzie dla niego jak córka.

(Kilka lat później powtórzy to zapewnienie, a ona niemal zaśmieje mu się w twarz.)

Już teraz zna kamienie na drodze prowadzącej do zamku, zna deski zwodzonego mostu, po którym do niego wiedzie, zna przesiąkniętą mgłą ciszę, dotyk szorstkiej dłoni i ciepłego głosu. Widzi uczty, które król wyda dla niej w sali tronowej, widzi piękne stroje, złote diademy, jedwabie, kosztowne puchary z najlepszym winem, słyszy stukot butów na kamiennych, zamkowych schodach, czuje podziw i uwielbienie, nadzieje, jakie będzie z nią wiązał król, miłość, jaką będzie darzył ją jego lud. Wie, że Camelot nigdy nie będzie jej domem i wie, że będzie jak dom.

Czasami tylko, między snem a porankiem, między świtem a mgłą, myśli o pytaniu, na które nie potrafi odpowiedzieć.

 _Dlaczego?_

 

  


strong enough to hold the weight of time

 

Najgorszą rzeczą na świecie jest strach.

Nie strach przed smokami, przerażającymi potworami z legend, o których nawet nie wiadomo, czy istnieją, nie strach przed śmiercią, mieczem, bandytami na drodze, gniewem króla, nie, to zwykły, naturalny strach, który nikomu nie przeszkadza. Najgorzej jest obudzić się z koszmarnego snu i odkryć, że jest się swoim największym strachem, że to siebie się boi, bo właśnie we śnie zrobiła coś strasznego i wie, że za dzień, dwa, tydzień, miesiąc, rok, sen się spełni, bo nie będzie miała odwagi powiedzieć, że to ona, że to jej należy się bać. A nawet jeśli, i tak nikt jej nie uwierzy.

Czasami sny nie są koszmarne. Czasami jest w nich cisza i ciepło, jedyne, co zapamięta z tych nocy, ciepło przesiąka ciszę, a gdzieś tam, za oknem, świeci jasno księżyc, który wstydliwie odwraca oczy, ale to nie wystarczy, bo jego zimne promienie i tak odnajdują drogę do jej skóry. Drży. Słyszy własne westchnienie, które przerywa ciszę, przedziera się przez ciepło, czuje delikatny dotyk szorstkiej od miecza dłoni na swojej skórze, słyszy jego niski, zachrypnięty szept, dwa krótkie słowa, jak obietnica, której nigdy nie będzie w stanie dotrzymać.

— Moja Morgana — mówi król i obiecuje, że zawsze będzie przy niej.

(Kilka lat później, włoży jej dłoń w dłoń obcego króla, a ona zapyta, gdzie podziało się zawsze.)

Już teraz zna na pamięć przedwczesne zmarszczki na jego zmęczonej twarzy, zna każdą bliznę na jego ciele, lepiej niż swoje własne blizny i siniaki, pamiątki po zabawach i kłótniach z Arthurem, zna przesiąkniętą ciepłem ciszę jego komnat, dotyk szorstkich dłoni i zachrypniętego głosu. Widzi kłótnie, za które odeśle ją do lochów i każe zakuć w kajdany, żeby potem długo całować rany na jej nadgarstkach i dłoniach, widzi tajemnice, które będą ją otaczać, sekrety, które będzie przed nim ukrywać, które nigdy nie będą mogą wyjść na jaw, widzi złość w jego oczach, zmieszaną z podziwem i ukrytym, nierozpoznanym strachem. Wie, że będą noce, które spędzi w jego komnatach.

Czasami tylko, między wieczorem a snem, między zmierzchem a światłem księżyca, myśli o pytaniu, na które nie potrafi odpowiedzieć.

 _Dlaczego?_

 

  


long enough to leave some of us behind

 

Najgorszą rzeczą na świecie jest prawda.

Nie prawda o świecie, o tym, co ktoś robił poprzedniej nocy, nie prawda o przyjaciołach, o wojnach, o lasach, dolinach, domach, zamkach, nie prawda, która kryje się za każdym niewypowiedzianym kłamstwem, nie, to zwykła prawda, która często krzywdzi, ale nikomu nie przeszkadza. Najgorzej jest obudzić się z koszmarnego snu i odkryć, że właśnie widziało się prawdę o sobie, że jest taka jak we śnie, i że może nie jutro, pojutrze, za tydzień, miesiąc, rok nawet, ale za kilka lat sen się spełni, bo nie będzie miała odwagi powiedzieć, jaka jest naprawdę. A jeśli nawet, i tak nikt jej nie uwierzy.

Czasami sny nie są koszmarne. Czasami jest w nich cisza i spokój, jedyne, co zapamięta z tej nocy, ciepło przesiąka ciszę, a gdzieś tam, nad drzewami, świecą jasno gwiazdy, a ich zimny blask okrywa jej skórę niczym złocistym płaszczem. Drży. Słyszy jego płytki, urywany oddech, który przerywa ciszę, przedziera się przez spokój i rani jej serce, a po policzku spływa łza, której miało tam nie być, czuje delikatny dotyk jego smukłych palców w swojej dłoni, słyszy jego zachrypnięty, przerywany kaszlem szept, krótkie pytanie, jak przypomnienie obietnicy, której mimo jej starań dotrzymał.

— Mówiłem, że mnie nie zabijesz? — mówi król i znowu zanosi się kaszlem, z kącika ust powoli sączy się krew.

(Kilka lat wcześniej powie jej, że na końcu i tak znowu będą razem, a ona nic nie odpowie, odwróci się i odejdzie, zostawiając wszystko za sobą.)

Już teraz zna na pamięć nierówny, zakłócany kaszlem rytm jego płytkiego oddechu, zna każdą kroplę krwi, którą zetrze z kącika jego ust, która wsiąknie w jej przyłożony do rany na brzuchu płaszcz, zna przesiąkniętą spokojem ciszę wyspy, dotyk słabnących dłoni i milknącego głosu. Widzi bitwy, które ze sobą stoczą, bo taką historię już dawno napisał dla nich los, bo niezrozumiały ból będzie silniejszy, niż ona, widzi potęgę, która rozwinie się w niej z tych dziwnych snów, które ciągle jeszcze stara się powstrzymać, widzi żal i tęsknotę w jego oczach, zna miecz, który zada mu śmiertelny cios, czuje jego głowę na swoich kolanach, źdźbła trawy i złamane gałązki, które będą się wrzynać w jej nogi. Wie, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie będą razem i wie, że tej jednej nocy nie będzie między nimi nikogo innego.

Czasami tylko, między życiem a snem, między świtem a zmierzchem, myśli o pytaniu, na które nie potrafi odpowiedzieć.

 _Dlaczego?_

**Author's Note:**

> cytaty z piosenki Eltona Johna, _The Bridge_


End file.
